


It's been a long time

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-31
Updated: 2001-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray gets some things off his to do list.





	It's been a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

It's been a long time

Standard Disclaimer. Not mi-(yawn) here we go again.  
Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to  
or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou  
and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul

#  It's been a long time

"Hey Ma, you got a minute?"

"Certainly, caro.  Just let me wash my hands." 

She was making his favorite, actually: agnello a cutturo.  Subconciously, perhaps, she knew that today was the anniversary of Ray's divorce from Angela.  While the divorce had been for the best, and they remained friends, Ray always seemed a bit sad around this time.  It was a simple matter for her to take a little more care of her darling son once a year. 

They walked into the sewing room, which didn't really contain any sewing materials.  The room was currently being used for storage, and it was one of the few rooms in the house that was insulated enough to be relatively private.  Ray intended to tell the rest of the family about his decision, but he wanted to tell his mother first. 

"I've given this a lot of thought, Ma, and I'm ready to move out again.  With Maria pregnant again, and Frannie and her husband staying here, it'll leave more room.  I found an apartment just a few blocks away, and I'll still be here for dinner as often as you want." 

"Raymondo, won't you be lonely?" 

"That's a good thing, see.  If I get lonely, I can always suggest that Benny move in with me.  I might even manage to get him out of that rathole he calls an apartment." 

"How soon would you be moving?" 

"I was going to tell everybody tonight after dinner.  Pack during the next few days and get some help to move over the weekend." 

* * *

Fraser had just helped Ray unpack the last of the boxes from the move.  They'd eaten dinner, the first in Ray's new apartment, and now Ray was trying to postpone his leaving. 

"Hey Fraser, you got a minute?" 

"Certainly, Ray." 

"Don't you think it's about time you found me attractive?" 

The shock on Fraser's face was horribly amusing.  Ray would have been rolling on the floor at his expression if he hadn't been just the slightest bit nervous.  In a few minutes Ben had gotten over his surprise enough to respond. 

"I always have, Ray.  I always have." 

Now _that_ was a productive week. 


End file.
